


Never let go

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: How can one person, so small, contain so much?
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Lace Harding
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Never let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/gifts).



He should probably let her go. He can't let her go.

She's somehow gotten close. Once he would have said too close. Now he says not close enough.

So many things he told her, expecting the usual push away, the accusations of lying that came a few times.

She never did. Never. He'd seen the surprise in her eyes - he'd waited then. Tense for the judgement he knew had to be coming.

She shrugged, continued as if nothing was amiss. And for her, nothing was. For that alone he'd keep her. It's just one thing among so many about her he loves.

Love. Such a small word to mean so much. Sitting in a tavern together, trying to let her teach him archery, showing her how to hold a shield, fighting a dragon, curling up in a tent and trying not to make too much noise.

So much.

How can one person, so small, contain so much?

Tomorrow they go to fight.

Tomorrow they may not walk back out the other side unscathed.

He drops his head, breathing in the scent that seems to cling to her, some flower he can never place, and she tilts her head back, a query in her eyes.

He should probably let her go. He won't.

"I love you." He says, watching her eyes widen in shock. Did she not know?

She reaches up a hand, he follows the pull when it settles behind his head so she can kiss him. Light and tender, none of her usual fire. "I love you too."

He'll never let her go.


End file.
